Disney Senshi Make Up
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: Ariel is a normal girl one day until she finds a talking cat named Luna who tells her she is a princess senshi to save the world from evil and destruction of the Villian Kingdom. I don't own the image. All credit goes to Drachea Rannak.


Disney Senshi Make Up!

Act 1-Ariel, Sailor Ariel

**Sayuri Lapis: Well, I was really inspired by Drachea Rannak and Bella Rohaise's Sailor Disney drawings, so I decided to make a Fanfic out of this. I don't own Disney or Sailor Moon. I highly recommend that you google Drachea Rannaks and Bella Rohaise's drawings if you don't know what the Disney girls look like sailor moon style. **

"Ah! Sailor A has done it again!" Triton said as he read the morning newspaper. "Daddy, if you compare Sailor A to our youngest little sister, there's a huge difference." Attina said while adjusting her school uniform in the mirror.

"Attina's right. Sailor A is a brave crime fighter and a huge celebrity while our youngest little sister is a glutton and a big crybaby." Alana commented. "If only I could be like Sailor A, I could earn a lot of money and be a very famous star. Think how awesome that would be." Adella sighed.

"You guys were talking about me?" A red haired girl asked running down the stairs. There was an awkward silence around the kitchen for a moment. "No, we weren't." Attina finally broke the silence. The girls looked at the clock. "Well someone's going to be late." Arista muttered.

"Who would that be?" Ariel asked as she was eating her breakfast.

"YOU!" Her sisters shouted. The red haired girl looked at the clock and gasped. "School starts in 5 minutes and it takes me 10 minutes from here to the school! AHHHHH!" She screamed and stood up to put on her shoes.

"Have a nice day at school sis! Make sure Haruna-sensei doesn't do anything nasty to ya!" Andrina said. Triton watched his youngest daughter run out of the house. "Definitely different from Sailor A." He sighed. Ariel ignored what her sister told her and continued to run. "Damn school! I wish it would disappear forever!" She hissed.

As she was running, she heard the laughter of 3 little boys. She went to see what was going on and gasped. "You three! Get away from that cat! You're hurting it!" She yelled. The boys gasped and ran away.

"Poor little thing, they hurt you didn't they?" She cooed as she picked up the black cat. "Myaaa! Myaaa!" It wailed, patting its forehead.

"Alright, I'll take it off." She sighed and took the band aid off. "Huh?" She asked. "A shell shaped bald spot?"

The black cat then scratched her. "Kyaaaa!" She screamed. "That hurt!"

The cat then jumped out of her hand and ran away. "Fine, then run away!" Ariel yelled. The bell then rang. "SHOOOT!" Ariel screamed.

The cat turned around and saw Ariel running away. "She may be one of the first senshi I am looking for." She murmured.

"Ariel!" Haruna-sensei screamed. "You are late for the 4th time this week by 15 minutes! What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I'm sorry Haruna-sensei." The red haired girl bowed. "When I first had you at the beginning of the year, I thought you would be mature and responsible, but instead, you act like some…some…preschooler!" The teacher screamed. "Why can't you be more like Attina and your other sisters?"

Ariel started to cry. "Just go to your seat now." The teacher sighed. The red haired girl went to her seat and saw her best friend, Snow White.

The black haired girl threw her a quick note. Ariel opened it and read it.

_Things can always become better later in the day Ariel-chan. _

_Your friend, Snow White. _

The red haired girl smiled back at Snow White. Suddenly, Haruna-sensei began handing back papers. "I am handing back the recent test you took." She said and frowned when she arrived at Ariel's desk.

"This test score is unacceptable Ariel." The teacher said when she placed it on her desk. "This is going to have a major effect when you enter for high school you know. No high school is going to accept a girl that has a 15 for her test." The brown haired woman scowled. "Never in my life had I had such a stupid student in my classroom." She sighed. The whole class started to snicker.

Ariel felt like she was punched in the stomach when the teacher told her that, so she started crying again. The black cat sat on the windowsill. "So her name is Ariel…" She started.

At lunch, Ariel sat by herself next to the garbage can. "Looks like Snow White didn't want to sit with me either." She sighed and looked up at the sky. "Stupid Haruna-sensei, she didn't have to embarrass me and call me a preschooler. Why does she always say my test score out loud and not anyone else's? That woman hates me."

"Ariel-chan!" Snow White called out. The red haired girl looked up and gasped. "Why aren't you sitting with us? It's boring without you." The black haired girl said. "Umino, Naru and everyone want you."

"Really?" Ariel sniffled. Snow White nodded.

Ariel and Snow White walked together to where the others were sitting. "Hey Ariel-chan, did you hear about a new dress shop that opened?" Naru asked.

"No, but I heard about a new stir fry restaurant that opened. I want to go there this afternoon." Ariel pouted.

"Mama says that food from places like that have a lot of fat and is bad for you." Snow White said. "I want to go to the new dress shop that opened."

"Me too." Naru agreed. "Don't you want to go too?" She asked Ariel.

"Nah, I don't have any interest in dresses. I only have interest in yummy food…" She dreamily answered. "Did you guys hear about Sailor A?" Umino asked.

"No, who's she?" The red haired girl asked.

"She's the mysterious phantom of justice that fights crime! Didn't you read in the newspaper what she did last night?" The otaku asked.

"What did she do?" The red haired girl asked. "Sailor A saved a person that was trying to commit suicide by falling down from a tall building. After that, she took him to some mental hospital." Umino said. "She's a hero."

"But why would someone want to fall down from a building if they are feeling so sad?" Snow White wondered.

"I don't know." Umino shrugged while he read his manga. Snow White then looked at Ariel. "Come on; let's go to that dress shop along with Naru. It's going to be fun." Snow White said.

"Ok…" The red haired girl muttered.

At the end of the day when school was over, Ariel and Snow White waited at the gates. "There's Naru." Snow White pointed to the brown haired girl running towards them. "Sorry I was a little late. I had to get some extra things." Naru said.

"No problem. Let's go!" Snow White said and took Ariel's hand. "You want to go too right?" She asked. "Sure." Ariel answered, not showing real interest. The girls skipped to the new store. "Hinako Bridal?" Ariel asked, looking confused.

"This is the new store that I was talking about!" Naru squealed. "Doesn't it look nice?"

"It looks wonderful, let's go in!" Snow White squealed, pulling the red haired girl's hand. _Oh boy…_ She thought. Snow White and Naru browsed through the dresses. "Do you think this one looks best?" Naru asked, taking a light green frilly one out. "It looks so cute!" Snow White giggled. "What do you think Ariel?" She asked the red haired girl.

"It looks ok." Ariel shrugged. She looked around and saw many dresses that had a lot of satin and ribbons. _How can someone wear such an uncomfortable dress as that on their wedding day? _She wondered.

"No, that dress is not what I want; I want one that looks nice and simple." A familiar voice roared.

_Haruna-sensei? _Ariel gulped. She didn't want to run into that woman after school, especially in this place. "Guys, I need to go. I just remembered I needed to do something urgent." She told Snow White and Naru.

"What? But we just got here." Naru and Snow White whined. "Sorry, I really need to go. See you later!" The red haired girl told her friends. She left Hinako Bridal safely without Haruna-Sensei noticing her. "Now what should I do?" Ariel asked herself. She put her hands into her pockets of the skirt and felt a piece of paper. She took it out and unrumpled the paper.

"This stupid test…" She started. "…should be ripped up to pieces." The red haired girl ripped up the paper to little scraps and littered them on the ground.

When she started to walk, a sharp male voice called her voice out. "Hey redhead!" He yelled. Ariel stopped walking and turned around only to see a black haired male in a school uniform. "Don't think I didn't see what you just did! Pick up your litter right now!" He scolded.

"Fine." Ariel grumbled and picked up the scraps. The black haired schoolboy picked up one of the scraps that said her test percentage. "A 15?" He asked.

Ariel gulped. "That's none of your business beanhead!" She yelled and snatched the scrap of paper from him. "Hey, that hurt. Study harder next time redhead." The schoolboy snickered. "I don't have to if I don't want to you know!" Ariel screamed and stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever Bimbo!" He yelled out. "Like I care what you just called me now!" The red haired girl yelled again.

Ariel ran home and ran to the kitchen. "I'm home daddy!" She called out. "Welcome back darling!" He greeted, hugging her. "Hey Ariel!" Attina yelled, coming down the stairs. "I heard you got your tests back in class today, what was your grade?" She asked.

The red haired girl gulped. Ariel's father was waiting for a response. "Well, what was the test score?" He asked.

Ariel opened her mouth a little. "A 15." She answered. Triton looked like he was going to explode. Attina looked like she was going to explode into laughter. "A 15. That's a new low!" She laughed.

"The test was hard, I tried my best." Ariel protested. "That is not acceptable; I don't want a daughter who gets low grades for her schoolwork, get out of my house until you can study harder and get better grades." He yelled and kicked her out of the house.

After he kicked her out of the house, Ariel decided to take a walk. It was evening and the sun was setting. "Daddy didn't have to yell at me so hard, and Attina should have kept her mouth shut. Where did she find out that I took a test from anyway?" She asked herself.

_Why can't you be more like Attina and your other sisters? _Haruna-sensei's voice rang in her head. "I don't have to be perfect like them. I am my own self." The red haired girl murmured. Suddenly, the black cat from this morning sat in front of her. "Hey, you are the cat with a shell shaped bald spot from this morning!" She exclaimed.

"Of course." The cat answered. "And don't call it a bald spot!"

"Ehhhh? You can talk?" Ariel yelled, but the cat covered her mouth. "Shut up!" The cat yelled. "Anyway, let me introduce myself. My name is Luna, I have been looking for you Ariel-chan." She said.

"Luna?" Ariel asked. "That's my name." The cat said. "You are one of the legendary princess senshi."

"Princess Senshi? I don't know what you are talking about." The red haired girl sighed. Luna threw her a shell shaped mirror. "Open that mirror." The cat said. "It proves that I am telling the truth."

Ariel opened the green shell shaped mirror. She saw her reflection in the two pieces but the second piece had a senshi version of herself. The mirror then began to glow. "Waahhh! What's happening?" The red haired girl yelled.

"Shout Underwater Princess Power! Make Up!" Luna yelled.

"Underwater Princess Power! Make Up!" Ariel yelled. A few minutes later, she wore a pink dress that went up to her midthighs and high white socks with pink slippers. "What is this? This looks like one of those dresses at Hinako Bridal!" She wailed.

"Ariel-chan, this is what you wear when you become a princess senshi." Luna said, but the red haired girl did not hear a word she just said.

"Get this off of me! I hate wearing pretty dresses! I'm starting to itch now!" She wailed. _Good grief. _The cat thought. "What's this sound?" Ariel asked, hearing a chiming sound. "That's a sound from your dress that means someone's in trouble!" Luna yelled. "Use this!" She then said, throwing Ariel a pink mask. "Look through it and it will lead you to it!"

"Ok." The red haired girl said and put them on, as soon as she did, there was a pink line, she followed it and gasped. "Haruna-sensei?" She asked. The brunette was being choked by a youma. "Someone…Help…Me…" She gasped. "She's in trouble, you need to save her!" Luna said.

"No way! That woman hates me!" Ariel said. "You still need to save her!" Luna said. "No, I won't!" Ariel pouted.

"Ahh…" Haruna-sensei moaned.

_That does it. _Luna thought. She scratched Ariel. "Ouch, what was that for?" The red haired girl yelled. "If you keep stalling on the job, I will scratch you." Luna firmly said. "Fine, what do I do?" Ariel grumbled.

"Shout Coral Tiara Boomerang!" Luna yelled.

"Coral Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Ariel yelled and threw a blue tiara boomerang at the villain. "Ooohhh…" The villain moaned and turned to sand. Haruna-sensei was unconscious. "Eww…" The red haired girl said in disgust. "See, that's how you do it." Luna said.

"Ok, can we go home now?" Ariel asked. "Sure." Luna said, "I would love to go to your house."

The red haired girl and the cat walked home and knocked on the door. "Oh…It's just you." Attina murmured. "Just in time for dinner, try Daddy's new dish. Seafood with Spinach."

Ariel sat down at the table and ate her spinach. "Mmm…Delicious!" She said .

_Sigh, this girl is going to be trickier to handle than I thought. _Luna assumed.

To be continued in Act 2-Alice, Sailor Alice


End file.
